It is well known in the washing machine art to provide a mounting or suspension system which moves about a fixed node in damping out undesirable movement of the operating components of the machine. A number of such mounts or suspensions have been or currently are in production by various manufacturers. None of such mounting or suspension systems is completely satisfactory. Many are constructed of a large number of components. This leads to problems both in original manufacture and in servicing. In many such systems the movable bearing member is formed separately and a number of struts are attached to that member. In such constructions all of the forces being damped are transferred through the limited number of strut-to-bearing connections.